


Persona: Merge the Worlds (Hiatus)

by tournesol5



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Final Fantasy XIII, Mass Effect, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Persona 4, Star Ocean: The Last Hope, Uncharted, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Social Links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournesol5/pseuds/tournesol5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he hears of the Midnight Channel starting up again and everyone from his rural home, bar Rise Kujikawa and Naoto Shirogane, is missing, Yu Narukami rushes to Inaba to find the cause of it all. What happens when he joins forces with 6 men not of his world? And is up against a threat he once thought he vanquished years ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Midnidght Channel.... Again?!

Yu was returning home when he receives a weird text from Rise.

It read 'Yu-senpai, I need your help, ring me when you can'

Puzzled, he rang Rise, she answered straight away.

"Thank God you called me" she cried "It's Inaba, everyone has Just vanished"

Shocked and perplexed, Yu replied "What, everyone?"

"Yes, everyone" Rise confirmed. "I tried getting a hold of Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie but no-one answered. I just came back from rehearsals and not a single soul is about"

Yu nearly dropped his phone in shock. He responded "What about Kanji, Teddie and Naoto?"

"Naoto is alright, but she's in Kyoto because of work" she said, calming herself down. "But Kanji and Teddie have vanished as well"

'This is bad' Yu thought "Hold on, I'm catching a train to Okina City. Meet me there"

"Got it, Senpai" she replied with a hint of relief in her voice. Yu hung up and rang Naoto.

"Oh, Senpai," Naoto answered while sobbing her heart out. "This is unexpected, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Naoto. I heard from Rise" Yu responded, trying hard not to cry himself. "How long are you in Kyoto?"

"Actually, I've finished my business here" Naoto claimed "Do you want to meet up?"

"Yeah, meet me and Rise in Okina City. There we can sort out what we know about what's happening in Inaba" he instructed

Okay, Senpai. I'll be there soon" she acknowledged as she hung up.

Yu put his phone away and ran as fast as he could to the train station. He boarded the train just as soon as it was about to leave. Exhausted, he let out a sigh and sat down. He near enough fell asleep as a familiar scenery surrounded him

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" the long-nosed man greeted him. Yu was in shock for a minute and could reply at all.

"Another mystery?" he asked, not realising how sarcastic he sounded.

"Yes, my name is Igor, this is Margaret" Igor said with a large smile plastered on his face "Another trial awaits you and you will meet some unusual allies. Allies not of this world"

"Wha...?" His voice cracked in disbelief. 'Not of this world? What is he going on about?'

Margaret chuckled "Your two friends will be there as well, Naoto Shirogane and Rise Kujikawa" Igor continued "and all your bonds bar six have been recovered"

"Six bonds equal six allies" Yu mumbled

"Correct, but you have to rescue them from themselves" Margaret replied

Yu, lost in thought for a moment, then realised "The Midnight Channel!"

"Yes, it has returned, but we, as the ones who watch over power, cannot tell you what brought it back" Margaret recited from before

"You don't know" Yu retorted

Margaret, looking at her feet, frowned "Correct, and we shouldn't keep you hear any longer your friends are waiting"

The scenery faded as he woke up, the station blurring into view. Naoto and Rise were on the platform talking to each other as Yu got of the train. His two fiends noticed him and walked up to where he was standing.

"Yu-senpai, I forgot to tell you something when you rang earlier" Rise exclaimed

"Is it about the Midnight Channel?" Yu replied sleepily

"Yes, it is" Rise wondered, looking at him then at Naoto. "How did you know?"

Yu explained everything that Margaret had told him to his two friends.

"Six allies not of this world?" Naoto pondered. "If the Midnight Channel is involved, then does that mean they will get Personas?"

"I think so. Margaret said that we have to save them from themselves" Yu responded

Rise sighed " so their shadows are involved as well"

"Right" Yu agreed. "And if they are from other worlds, their shadows are going to be stronger than yours were"

"Okay, so lets go to the TV World via the usual television in Junes" Naoto proposed. "Rise, you can gather more information there and see if anyone is inside already"

"Yeah. Good idea, Ace Detective" Rise exclaimed with a smile plastered across her face. 


	2. From the End of the World to the TV World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the Commander find his way into the fabricated Citadel? This chapter explains part of it.  
> Warning: a character from Mass Effect meets a grisly end.

London, 2186

This place was all he wanted to forget about.

John Shepard, Commander of the Normandy SR-2, was about to give his final words before the beam run, when a group of husks decided to bombard his team, including his boyfriend, Kaidan Alenko

"Husks!" EDI shouted and everyone prepared themselves on top of the wall. John had decided to use the turret to barrage the husks. As he was firing, a few of them slipped past him and headed straight for Kaidan.

"Kaidan!" he shouted as he threw a singularity at them. Just in time too, as they were only metres away from the love of his life.

During this distraction a group of husks diverted straight for Shepard himself, but Liara shoved him out of the way and they attacked her instead. Shepard could only watch in horror as the reapers mauled and mutilated her to pieces. He only moved when Garrus hauled him aside and James shooting the husks to get them off her but by the time he did it was already too late.

Liara was gone. Just like Ashley and Samara. Gone.

All Shepard could do was blame himself. EDI and Kaidan went to console him but the damage was already done. Shepard ran off towards the beam in a fit of rage and despair, blasting any reapers that stood in his way. As he got toward the beam, he collapsed but still conscious. Time had stood still for everyone else as he lost consciousness.

He woke up on the Citadel in the Council's conference room. With the energy he had left he stood up, only to stumble and faint on the ground.


	3. The Citadel's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and the gang find the Fabricated Citadel created by John Shepard's mind. Shadows like no other attempt to stop them. Can they make it in time?

As the three of them walked to Junes after a long train journey, Yu, Rise and Naoto remained in thought and completely silent.

"I wonder what awaits us this time" Naoto pondered as they went towards the TV they usually use to enter the other world.

"I don't know but keep your guard up at all times" Yu replied with the same calm voice he used the past time they went into the TV world.

"All I know is that someone is in there at the moment" Rise announced, getting serious looks from both Yu and Naoto.

"Already?!" Yu's voice was cracking with pressure. "Well let's get them out!"

"Right" Rise and Naoto chimed in unison.

The usual feeling rushed to them as they entered the TV and they also remembered the feeling of its world's heavy atmosphere.

"Okay, Rise, which way is it" Yu asked impatiently.

"Give me time" she retorted "Persona" Rise's Persona, Himiko, answered her call and started scanning the area.

"This way" Rise proclaimed, pointing in the direction of the dungeon. The three of them ran in that direction.

A few minutes later they saw a massive doorway.

"Whoa, the shadows here are strong. The main is at the top" Rise exclaimed "What is this anyway?"

"By the looks of it, it seems to be a futuristic space station" Naoto answered reading the sign next to it. "It seems to be known as the Citadel"

"Right, let's go" Yu concluded as they entered the building

When they entered, they heard a voice over the speakers. It said "Would Commander John Shepard report to the Council immediately"

"So, is John-kun the person we're searching for? Rise asked, staring at the surroundings.

"I think so" Yu replied "These shadows look different, maybe their a part of his sub-conscious"

"Husks, Cannibals and Marauders" Rise identified. "I haven't seen any of these before"

"Then let's be on guard" Naoto concluded as they ran towards the next floor.

When they reached the next floor, shadows blocked the way forward.

"Oh crap" Yu shouted. "Persona". Izanagi cleared the way with a powerful Maziodyne.

After the coast was clear, they heard voices "I'm sorry, Commander, but I'm afraid he's lost too much blood. You can see him but for only a few minutes. His son, Kolyat, is saying his goodbyes"

"Something to do with the loss of life" Naoto wondered. "Hey, doesn't this..."

"Remind you of a hospital?" Yu responded finishing her sentence "Yeah it does but not one I've seen before"

"This must be a part of his sub-conscious" Naoto uttered. "Seems to be in the middle of a war"

"Yeah, gruesome" Rise exasperated. "Let's hurry"

The three of them ran up past the hospital to the next floor and found themselves face-to-face with a problem.

"Oh crap" Rise stuttered, pointing out a young man. "There he is!"

"Oh, so there is someone here to watch my demise, the despair I put myself through" The young man lurched.

 The three friends exchanged confused looks, then Naoto noticed the dark aura and yellow, piercing eyes.

"That's his shadow!" Naoto informed "Who are you?"

"Me?" he questioned. "I'm Commander John Shepard. This time I won't question your deaths!" After he spoke, a large shadow appeared from above and attacked them.

"Fuck" Yu breathed as he and Naoto dodged his attack to one side while Rise dodged to the other. "He's getting away, but we'll have to deal with this first"

"Guys, It's called a Brute" Rise projected her voice using her persona. "It has high physical defence, so normal and physical attacks won't do much good"

"Got it Rise-chan" Naoto hollered. "Ready Yu-kun?"

"Oh yeah, let's do this" Yu replied confidently

"Persona!" Naoto shouted as Sukuna-Hikona came and delivered a massive blow with is Megidolaon. Yu followed suit and used Ziodyne from Izanagi.

"Guys, your nearly there" Rise cheered. " Just be careful because its about to charge again"

"On it, Rise" Yu called as he changed personas from Izanagi to Skadi. "Persona" as the new persona blasted the Brute with a powerful Niflheim, revealing ice to be its weakness.

"It's down, time for an all-out attack" Naoto initiated. Yu nodded and they rushed in, killing the Brute.

"Well done, guys" Rise praised

"That was tough, though" Yu said, exhausted. "But we can't stop yet, John-kun's in trouble if his shadow is stalking the halls"

Rise and Naoto nodded in agreement and the three of them ran towards the penultimate floor, where more shadows wandered the place.


End file.
